Parking Brake
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/Modern High School AU/smut - Ed sneaks Winry out one night for a midnight drive and some alone time.


Rating: M/nsfw (smut)

Pairing: Edwin/Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 3038

Description: Edwin One Shot (High School AU)

Ed sneaks Winry out one night for a midnight drive and some alone time.

A/N:A/N: This is set in the summer following their graduation from high school as a part of my Chemistry AU, but IT IS NOT CANON. This is just some smut that COULD happen in that universe. (Also, the title comes from Dan Shay's song "Parking Brake.")

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

Ed cuts the engine, and suddenly we're plunged into quiet darkness. My ears ring with the unsung part of "Welcome to the Black Parade," and I take a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Crickets start chirping outside, and I see fireflies outside my window.

"I love this view," Ed murmurs, his low voice fracturing the silence.

I turn to look out the windshield, and I sigh peacefully. You can see all of Resembool from this spot. It took us almost an hour to get here via all the winding, perilous back roads, but Ed's right. The view is worth it.

We're the only ones here tonight even though this is a relatively well-known place to go parking. All-in-all, there are several located around the outskirts of town, sprinkled among the sheep pastures. This one, Sheep's Head Hill, just happens to be the most difficult to get to. So, while most people know about it, they rarely come here. Not when you can drive to the East End Dam in half the time.

"I know what you mean," I whisper.

There's only a few more weeks of summer before Ed leaves for Central where he's enrolled in university classes. Lately, all the stress has been getting to him, which is why, when we can, we go somewhere away from everything to be alone together. I've found it's easiest to take his mind off of whatever is bothering him by getting a little physical. And a little naked.

Fortunately, we're alone in a car on the top of a deserted hill in the middle of the night.

"Right," he says suddenly, turning toward me. "So which way do you want to do this? Front seat or back?"

"Well, geez, Ed, do you have to make it sound so incredibly unromantic?" I frown.

"Shit. I'm sorry," he groans, running his hands over his face. "I've just been preoccupied with getting ready to leave for school and my Dad being around again… I didn't mean to say it like that."

I reach out to grab his wrists, pulling them down around my waist.

"Hey," I say softly. "It's okay. It's just us, now. Focus on me."

He nods, and I lean in, pressing my lips to his jaw, where I begin to trail kisses up toward his ear. I feel him relax and quickly move around to kiss more of him. His fingers slide up into my hair, and suddenly, I've lost control of the kiss. His lips land on mine, and his arms slide up my back. I yelp as he lifts me, pulling me across the space between the seats into his lap. I shift my leg over both of his until I'm straddling his thighs.

"This is more like it," I murmur against his mouth.

"Shit, I forgot about the steering wheel," he grunts, his legs shifting beneath me.

"We can move to the back," I suggest breathlessly, wet saturating between my legs.

His hips buck, and I moan as the bulge in his jeans brushes against me, my thin cotton panties a flimsy excuse for a barrier.

"Too late now," he groans. "Fuck, have I told you I love this goddamn dress yet?"

I giggle, though it quickly turns into a whimper, as his hands slide up my bare thighs, fisting the hem of my skimpy sundress and lifting it. It gets caught at my chest, my breasts more than filling out the top.

"God, Winry," he hisses as I struggle to squeeze my boobs under the snug waistline. "I take it back. I hate this dress."

"Edward, don't rip it!" I snap at him as he continues to tug on the fabric.

His default setting is to use force, so I'm not surprised he doesn't have the patience to let me wiggle out of my clothes properly. Fortunately, I manage to get it off before he tears it to pieces.

"Happy now?" I huff, my hands going to his shoulders.

"Uh…yeah." He swallows, and I shiver as his eyes travel down my mostly naked body. I didn't put a bra on, so without my dress, I'm left in just my panties.

He whistles low, and I bite back a sob as his breath slides across my nipple. I didn't realize my chest was _that_ close to his mouth.

"I forget how perky these are," he murmurs, and I close my eyes as his lips close over the peak of one.

"Edward!" I whine, rocking my hips.

He grunts around me, and I lower myself completely onto his lap, his hardness suddenly pressing up right between my legs.

"Shit!" He tears his mouth away from my chest and groans, his hands dropping to my hips. "Are you trying to kill me?"

I don't answer because I can't. The zipper of his jeans is _right there_ Oh God. It's pushing into my slit, forcing my panties with it.

"Ed," I whimper. "I…"

He shifts, trying to get a hand between us, and I cry out, throwing my head back.

"Winry, what–"

"It's stuck," I whisper, panting. "Your zipper, it's–"

When I try to lift up, my panties pull away, caught in his fly.

"Dammit. Just hold on."

I nod, and tense as he reaches between my legs and begins fiddling with the snagged material. I bite my lip as his fingers continuously brush against my sensitive lips, making my pussy clench. I grab onto the headrest behind him as a surge of wet begins trickling down my spread thighs.

"Ed," I moan. "I know you're not trying to, but I…"

"I've almost got it, I think," he grunts. "There."

"I'm gonna come," I gasp right when I feel the material pull free.

"What?" He jerks back and looks up at me. "Oh, hell."

My face must give me away because, instantly, he reaches over to the console and starts rummaging around.

"What are you doing?" I pant.

"There are condoms in my wallet," he mutters. "I meant to get one before–"

"Just use your fingers," I tell him, resisting the urge to rub myself on him again. "I can't wait for you to find one and get it on."

"Really?" he blinks. "But I've never–"

"Ed, please!" I cut him off.

"Right, uh, okay." He nods, and I lean forward, bracing my weight on my arms resting on his shoulders.

He touches me lightly at first, pulling my panties aside and tentatively stroking the edge of my slit.

"What are you waiting for?" I whisper impatiently.

"I've never done this before," he bites out.

"What?" I blink and look down at him.

We've been having sex regularly for almost three months. Has he really never touched me like this?

"I've only ever done it with my dick," he reminds me. "Or my mouth. You've used your hands on me, but I never got the chance to return the favor. Cut me some slack."

"Um…sorry," I murmur. "I didn't realize…"

"Just tell me if I'm doing it wrong, okay?"

"Okay, sure." I nod, and let out a gasp as his fingers start moving again.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Damn her pussy is tight.

I mean, I always thought that before, but that was when it was my hard cock inside of her. I had no idea she could hug my fingers like this.

" _Ed!"_ she moans, her head dropping to my shoulder.

I figured out what I was doing after only a few minutes of playing with her. I'm familiar with the sounds she makes when she's turned on, so following those cues gave me all the info I needed. Now, I've gotten into a pattern—stroke deep several times, roll her clit, pull out and trace her lips, stroke some more… She should come any minute now.

God, she'd better. If she doesn't, I might.

"Quit teasing," she whines. "Just fuck me already."

I freeze with my fingers inside of her and look up at her face.

"What?" she hisses. "Why'd you stop?"

"I thought you wanted me to finger you," I mutter. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, Ed," she groans. "I want you to use your fingers, but I also want to come already. Every time I get close, you pull out and start teasing me again."

I feel my eyes widen. Shit! I'm doing it wrong!

"I didn't know that," I mumble. "I thought that's what you liked."

"Well, I mean…" she shifts restlessly. "I do, but after a while, it starts to hurt."

"Hurt?" I echo. "I'm hurting you?"

"No, you idiot," she sighs. "I mean, I start to feel desperate, and it… I just need to come."

"Oh. Okay. So, what do I–"

"Either start pumping me with your hand, or just sort of leave it, so I can ride it. That, or I can do it myself."

I feel my spine straighten, and a low noise escapes my throat.

"You fucking will not," I growl, tightening my grip on her waist.

She opens her mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a gasp as I start moving again, this time with fast, rhythmic strokes, spreading my fingers wide to increase friction. As I sink into her the sixth time, I feel her pussy convulse. Her head drops to my shoulder, and her fingers dig into my skin.

"Ed," she moans pitifully into my ear as I feel a rush of her juices coat my hand.

Her body goes tight, and I shut my eyes, holding her close as she comes in my arms, my fingers still inside of her, her silken walls milking them. When she comes down, I slide my hand out, wiping the fluid on my jeans.

"I think that means it's your turn," she murmurs, looking down at the hard ridge in my pants.

"Thank fuck," I grunt. "Find that condom, would you?"

She leans over me to get into the console, and I almost faint when her nipple rubs against my cheek. I hear her gasp, but she doesn't say anything, merely shifts to the side and continues her search.

While she's doing that, I unzip and shove my jeans and boxers down, freeing my swollen cock. God. It hurts like fuck. I mean, I was already hard before I started fingering her dripping pussy with it hovering inches above me. Now, I'm fucking throbbing.

Hell, she could breathe on me, and I'd come.

"Got it," she announces, softly, shifting back onto my lap. "Oh!"

Her eyes lock on the pulsating shaft in my hand, and I watch them widen.

"Put it on, Winry," I grunt. "Hurry."

"Right." She nods quickly, tearing the foil open.

I groan as she carefully takes my dick in her hand and gently rolls the latex on, her fingers sliding down to my balls.

"Fuck," I wince.

"I'm ready," she says quietly, lifting up on her knees as much as she can.

I lock my arm around her waist and hug her tight to me, her breasts smashing into my collarbone. I hold her still as I line up with her opening, my engorged head barely squeezing inside.

"Oh God," she gasps. "It's so big."

"You got used to my fingers," I mutter.

"Ed, hurry," she whispers. "It's getting late."

"Ung!"

I buck my hips, thrusting all the way into her. I feel my balls brush her lips at the same time I hit the back of her channel.

" _Edward!"_ she chokes. _"Oh my God!"_

"Did I go too hard?" I grimace. "I didn't mean to–"

"No. I'm okay," she interrupts, her forehead dropping to mine. "Really, I'm fine."

Her arms slide around my neck, her fingers sliding into my hair as she rocks her hips gently, sending bolts of electricity through my dick and down my legs.

"Ride me, Winry," I tell her hoarsely.

"What?" she whispers.

"You're on top, and I already made you come once tonight. It's your turn."

"Okay." She nods. "Yeah."

I look up at her face as she lifts off of me, my hands settling on her waist. Her eyes close and her mouth parts slightly, making my cock jerk inside of her. She whimpers as she sinks back down, her hands grabbing fistfuls of my hair.

I grit my teeth as she begins moving faster, her bouncing breasts causing her nipples to drag against my skin. My eyes move down to memorize the sight of my dick disappearing into her slick opening.

God, her body is spectacular. Fuck, I'm about to blow.

"Ed," she murmurs desperately, her forehead dropping down to mine again. "I think I'm close."

Oh, hell yeah.

"Keep going, Winry," I command gently. "You're doing amazing."

"But it's your turn," she whimpers, her ass hitting my thighs. "You have to come."

"I will," I assure her. "I'll come with you."

"With me?" she gasps. "But how–"

"Count of three," I groan, moving one of my hands between her legs, finding her clit.

"What?" she squeals. "You can't just–"

"One." I rub hard at her clit as she sinks down.

"Ed!" She lifts up, moaning my name.

"Two," I repeat the motion, bucking my hips this time.

"Edward, I don't think–"

"Three!"

Grabbing both of her hips, I hold her still as I drive up into her, my hips coming off the seat. Instantly, I feel her clamp tight around me, her head flying back as she screams. My own roar drowns her out as my climax hits me, my balls emptying as my cock jerks inside of her.

I hold her tight to me, even as her pussy relaxes, no longer milking my spent dick. She goes limp in my arms, her head dropping onto my shoulder, her nose brushing my neck. I take a few deep breaths as I feel the effects wearing off. I reach up and stroke her hair down her back.

"I don't want you to go," she says suddenly, her voice muffled.

"What?" I whisper, confused.

She leans back, and when I look at her face, I see shimmering tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Winry…"

"I love you, Ed," she sniffles. "I'm going to miss you."

"I love you, too, Winry," I say gruffly, reaching up to wipe at her face with my thumb. "And I'm only going to be a few hours away in Central."

"I know," she whispers, turning her face to kiss my palm. "Still…you'll be gone."

"To school," I finish for her. "Jesus, Win, it's not like I'm leaving to join the military or something. I'm not going to just forget about you."

"You'd better not." She gives me a hard look.

"We can call and text every day, and it's not like you can't come visit. I'll buy you a train ticket, if that's what it takes."

"Ed…"

"It's not the end of the world, Winry."

"I know," she sighs, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I just…"

"You love me?" I grin.

"Shut up."

I laugh, pulling her head down to mine. I kiss her gently, only touching my lips to hers for a moment, and then I slowly let her go.

"We'll make it work. I promise."

She nods, and I watch her visibly relax.

"I'm sorry," she laughs nervously. "I didn't mean to get all weepy like this."

"I'm used to it," I mutter. "Don't worry about it."

"What time is it?" she yawns, and I glance down at my watch.

"Shit!" I hiss.

"What?" She jumps, and I grunt at the abrupt reminder she's still sitting on my cock. "What is it?"

"We've gotta go," I say roughly. "It's almost three."

"No," she whispers, grabbing my wrist. "No, no, no!"

"Yeah."

"Granny will kill me if I'm still out when she gets up."

"Haha," I mumble humorlessly. "More like she'll kill _me_."

After she castrates me, of course. I grimace at the thought.

"Where's my dress?" Winry starts to reach across the seat, but I stop her.

"Slide off, first," I demand gravelly. "Before you break my dick."

"Right." She blushes. "Sorry."

I grit my teeth as she rises, her walls releasing me inch by inch.

"Oh," she whimpers. "Oh, oh."

I exhale slowly when she pulls free, and watch as she reaches down to fix her wonky panties before climbing back over to her seat to pull on her discarded dress. While she's not looking, I extract myself from the used condom and wrap it up in some old napkins before shoving it into the brown paper sack I use for car trash. Then I quickly right my pants and turn the key in the ignition.

Gerard Way's voice comes crooning out of the speakers, and I hear Winry swear. I look over to see her struggling to get her boobs back inside her dress. I almost laugh, but she glares at me.

"Why do you wear that if it's such a hassle?" I ask instead.

"Because," she sighs, the fabric finally giving way to her demands. "It makes me look good."

"Well, I can't argue with that," I mutter.

I watch as she smooths out the material over her stomach before reaching up to fix the thin straps. So goddamn adorable. And hot as all fucking hell. Shit.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I hear her seatbelt click, and I quickly buckle mine before I put the car in gear and turn the lights on.

As I start to pull out, she leans across the car and kisses my cheek, looping her arm through mine.

"Take me home, Ed."

She nuzzles her head against my shoulder, and when I glance down at her, she's out cold.

Fuck, but I love her. And I don't know exactly what our future holds. Hell, she could meet someone during my first week in Central and forget all about me.

My stomach twists, and I feel sick.

On the other hand, maybe Al is right. Maybe we are meant to be. For all I know, I'll be the damn lucky bastard that Winry marries someday. And then when she talks about home…it'll be our home.

God. I'd give a limb for that.

"Someday, Winry," I murmur, turning back to the windshield. "That's a promise."


End file.
